First Meeting
by dreamer773
Summary: Nine-year-old Emma meets young Eadric for the first time.


**This is my first Fanfic. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Tales of the Frog Princess, the very awesome writer E.D. Baker does! :D**

As a child, I didn't like attending balls and weddings and other special occasions. Partly because they required me to dress up and people made a fuss over me, partly because it took away time that could have been used to practice magic, partly because I'd love to be in the swamp instead, but mostly because after the party, Mother usually criticizes everything about my look and the way I acted during the occasion.

This time, there was a ball to celebrate the peace between the three kingdoms of Greater Greensward (my kingdom), Upper Montevista, and East Aridia. Mother fussed over me more than usual, having my gown made a month and a half before the occasion, looking for ways to style my hair more beautifully, and hiring a lady of the court to teach me grace and manners, because apparently I didn't look or act well enough. I didn't know why I was being prepared for this occasion more than I was prepared for previous ones. My mother just told me that she wanted me to look presentable. I didn't take this as explanation enough.

At nine years old, I could still fit into this little hiding place where I could secretly listen to my parents' conversations. My Aunt Grassina told me that it was not good listening to other people's secret talks, but she has admitted that she herself has done it many times. My parents' voices were low though, so I just heard something about "strengthening ties with East Aridia." I will not fully understand this until I am fourteen.

During the night of the ball, I arrived in a green dress with gold embroidered leaves and vines. It was somewhat itchy, and I couldn't wait to go back to my room (the ball was held in our Great Hall). My mother was off discussing something with the Queen of East Aridia, while my father talked to the King of Upper Montevista about a dragon living near a cave in a Montevistan village. I looked around, bored and itching to get my gown off and go to bed. Since no one wanted to dance with me, and if someone did I couldn't because of my two left feet, I decided that trying the food would not hurt.

As I approached the snack table prepared for those who got hungry before supper, I noticed a boy about my age already there. He seemed to be starved, though I could tell from his royal suit that he was most probably well fed. He has devoured half a plate of snacks already, and I could see little bits of food around his mouth and on his clothes. Remembering my lessons, I decided not to comment on that and introduce myself.

"Hello. My name is Emma," I said with a warm smile.

The boy stopped eating, looked up, blinked, then smiled. "Hello. I am Prince Eadric of Upper Montevista," he said. He continued eating though. I decided to try some of the snacks that he spared (boy, did he eat a lot!) rather than pursue a conversation with him. He broke the silence a little later though, saying, "What do you usually do around the castle? I try practicing my swordplay, because my father says that one day, I will be a great knight who will slay dragons, and I will be brave and strong and kind and honorable."

"I think it's good to have all those qualities, but I think that slaying dragons would be a little too cruel," I replied, ignoring his question. I shouldn't talk about my practicing magic in front of strangers.

"Dragons are cruel too, you know."

"Yes, but maybe if they could talk, we could have peace with them just like our kingdoms have peace."

"Talking dragons? That would probably involve magic. Magic and witches are resented in my kingdom.."

"Really? My Aunt Grassina is a witch and she is one of the most respected people in my kingdom because of it."

"Oh. We have very different kingdoms. Tell me more about what goes on in there. It seems…interesting."

And so Prince Eadric and I exchanged stories about our lives in our kingdoms. We joked a lot, and we got along really well. When we ran out of things to talk about, he asked me to dance.

Something in me said that I should. I don't know why, but I agreed despite my clumsiness. I was about to take his hand, when a lady of our court came and told me,

"Princess Emeralda, your mother wants to introduce you to the royal family of East Aridia, especially their young prince, Jorge. Come, we must not waste time."

"But—"

"No buts, princess. The royal family of East Aridia must not be kept waiting."

To Prince Eadric, I said, "I'm sorry, but I need to go. Maybe I shall see you at supper?"

"Oh, you'll see me at supper, all right!"

I chuckled and waved goodbye. I remembered how big his appetite was when I first laid eyes on him.


End file.
